Sir Vin Night
Sir Vin Night is an Commander in the Temple Knight order that commonly deals with the White Knights, he serves as the Court Physician for both the White Knights and his Temple Knight order. Early Life Born in Burthorpe to Jack Night and Sarah Night, Vin lived a less than normal life when he was young, his father was a traveling mercenary who was rarely home, and his mother died early on in his life during a troll raid on the town. Due to the fact that his father could rarely be home, Vin was taken care by his uncle, Jorn Night, a former Imperial Guard member, for most of his life, with his father randomly coming home every now and again. While in the care of uncle, which was most of his early life, his uncle would teach Vin variety of skills, such as swordsmanship and medical techniques, whether Vin wanted to or not. Jorn never really explained why he did this, but later in life Vin assumed he did so due to the constant troll raids on the town. Besides that and a few weird moments, Vin's life was rather uneventful besides the constant raids. Due to that, Vin grew tired of Burthorpe, and when his father came back from one of his missions or contracts or whatever you wish to call it, Vin expressed his interest in doing what his father did. While his uncle suggested against it, Vin disregarded what he said and with the assistance of his father, became a mercenary himself. However, Vin quickly found out that he was not really cut out for mercenary work, mainly limited by the fact his combat skills were sub-par to compared to the average mercenary, despite the training provided by his uncle. As such, he was not successful for the most part, and he began to start looking for something else to do. However, while traveling to Falador, a group Kinshra attacked him, as he had made transgressions against them in the past, and were interested in taking his wealth. Vin tired his best to hold them off, but he would be overwhelmed, if not for a patrol of White Knights that happened upon him. The patrol fended the Kinshra off, but not before they had taken some of Vin's money. While he did lose most of his wealth to the Kinshra, he had been extremely impressed by the White Knights, how they reacted and such. He thanked them, and continued on his way, but began to consider joining the order, due to his limited success as a mercenary. By the time he had reached Falador, he had decided on joining the order, and made his way to the castle. The White Knights Vin served as a squire for five years, during which hes was trained by Sir Loynn-Stake to become a knight himself. Vin easily passed his squire test, and soon after became a knight himself, starting at the rank of initiate. After he became a knight himself, he began to help train the new squires, despite him not being a instructor himself. It was during this time he made friends with Claire Lucem and work with a group of monks from time to time. However, as time went on, Vin began to lose faith in the order, as they had let Asgarnia become isolated, cut off from most of the world. The order had also lost almost all of the land in Asgarnia due to ignorance, leaving Asgarnia to become, in simplest terms, a city-state. Finally, he commonly found himself questioning Sir Bool, who was commander at the time, which made him reluctant to do his orders. It did not help that the populace seemed to have become weary of The White Knight rule, and rebellion seemed a possibility if the order did not reassure them. However, the knights did not really have a chance to do that, as The Bird and The Beast accrued, and the order was pushed into service, working alongside the Armadyleans. Vin was not present during the first battle, which seemed to be a disaster on by the order, however, he was present during the second battle, in which he was to escort a caravan alongside his fellow white knights and Anglian forces to a hot spot of divine energy. However, the caravan was stopped not too shortly after departing from the tower by a citizen who would not move out of the way. Vin was suspicious of the ordeal, and was annoyed that the officer in charge would not move on despite the civilian being in the way. However, Vin quickly found out that he was right to think something was up, as it turned out the civilian was nothing more than a Godless decoy, and the trap was quickly sprung. Chaos ensured, as groups of Godless came from different angles onto the convoy. The battle was rough, and it seemed like they could possibly repel the attack, however, a critical mistake was made by another officer present, they moved forward and did not cover their rear. Vin was one of the few who had time to prepare for the charge of Elite Kinshra that descended upon them like hawks. They tore through their formation, decimating the group and overwhelming them quickly due to the fact that so few where guarding the rear. Vin was knocked to the ground and critically injured by one of the Kinshra, causing him to black out for a short while. Vin reawakened later, how much later he is not really sure, however it seemed the battle was still going, however it seemed the Kinshra had decimated the caravan, and Vin quickly got up and limped his way off the battlefield while they were still distracted before they began checking for survivors. Vin regrouped with a small group of White Knight archers and similarly injured men, and retreated back to the castle shortly after. Besides reporting to the Armadylean commander about the event, Vin did not take part in the conflict anymore, as he was recovering from the battle till the end of it. After the conflict, Vin became more and more distressed about order and to add to that he keep getting troubling letters from home stating that his uncle was getting ill. He was promoted to Prostylte during this time, however, soon he would finally lose all hope, and that would be when Falador fell to a rebellion. After that, Vin did not stay long, instead deciding to help his uncle recover. For many months nothing was really heard about him, until one day he was appearntly seen around the Falador bar looking for a White Knight officer. Evenutally he found one and expressed his interest in returning with the new leadership and was allowed to return as his previous rank. Soon after returning, Vin became a medic of the order, and spent most of his time treating the men and learning what was going on and what had happened. Due to contributions to the order, Vin was invited to the Knights of the Round Table, the council made up by White Knights and Temple Knights, and he gladly accepted. Sometime after word, he was invited to the Temple Knight and he accepted it, becoming a Temple Knight Initiate. The Temple Knights After becoming at Temple Knight, little actually happened for Vin. He was promoted to Proselyte at some point and improved his skills in medicine as well. He took part in the bloodless rebellion against the usurper who displaced the White Knights previously and was shortly after promoted to Acolyte. He attempted to bridge relations with his order of Temple Knights with the Empire, however he generally considers it a failure, at least at the start. In most recent times, Vin has quickly arisen to Temple Knight Commander to replace the previous Commander Lungwitz. Its currently unknown what he is doing, however it is assumed that he organizing his order currently. Trivia - Vin's name is a pun on words, if you say it quickly with the title "Sir", it sounds like "Serve'n Knight" - Vin was created late in October 2013 as my "first" character on 42. - Vin does not drink alcohol, this is because of a incident involving a lot of alcohol and the Imperial Guard when he was younger. - It has been speculated that Vin is not Saradominist, however there is little to suggest he isn't. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:Warrior Category:Military Category:Saradominist Category:Incomplete Articles